


The Iron Ring

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, Angst, Gen, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is said that Camelot was once a great kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Iron Ring

It is said that Camelot once ruled from the Sea of Meredor to the Forest of Ascetir, an empire so rich and powerful that none dared challenge its mad king. Tales were told of armies sent to stop him, to hold him back, but Pendragon was relentless. All fell before his wraith.

It is said that at the heart of his kingdom, at the very centre of the citadel's courtyard, Uther Pendragon installed a metal ring, large and thick and immovable, made of such cold iron so that even those with magic could not touch it. He used that same iron to chain up sorcerers and witches and those who fought against him to the ring, endless lines of the defeated held there until he got bored watching them struggle. And then he used them for target practice.  

It is said that one scrawny, black-haired youth, more powerful than most, tried to defeat him. But even he could not withstand the chains of iron and blood and Pendragon's will. The boy lasted a long time but it was Uther himself that fired the fatal shot.

It is said that on that day, the citadel shook, that as the sorcerer died, Uther's son wept. But that is merely a story.

For it is one thing to have it sung of in myth and legend, to weave fantastical stories to entertain and mystify. Men have lied before and will do so again.

But within the crumbled ruins of a once-mighty kingdom, some things remain true. For on the blood-soaked ground, on stones cracked almost to dust, a single ring of iron remains.

And Camelot is no more.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/archaeologist_d/13677453/106256/106256_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> camelot_drabble Prompt: 212 Donate A Prompt Photo Prompt From archaeologist_d
> 
> Author's notes: I wrote this some time ago and immediately withdrew it, thinking that I might turn it into something saleable. But after thinking about it, I decided it would need way too much work. My thanks to lawgoddess for her help and encouragement.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Image: http://www.public-domain-image.com/objects/slides/iron-loop.jpg


End file.
